You Never Know What's Out There
I am so damn good at this. Never a step out of place. Never an accidental twig snap or an unnatural rustle of leaves. They never have any idea that I'm watching. I'm a fucking stealth god. I can't believe how stupid some women are. They hear all the stories: this one goes missing, this one turns up murdered, they only find pieces of this other one, and so on. What's their solution? Not to stay out of the fucking woods. No, that would make far too much sense. No, they decide to charge straight in, but in pairs. Like that will protect them. Just gives me more to hunt, you dumb bitches. I've been tracking these two sweet morsels for a while now. One is a cute little blonde thing with rosy pink skin and a button nose. She’s got to be at least twenty, but she looks like she’s twelve. I love the way her sweet little ass cheeks dip out the bottom of those tiny denim shorts. The other is a dark goddess. Olive skin, brown hair, tits sticking out a mile. And quite the fiery little temper. They've been sniping at each other for hours and their morale is low. Yeah, that was me. I nicked in while their backs were turned, stole their maps, and fucked up their compass. They have no fucking clue where they are, and I love it. The little blonde one's starting to panic. The brunette wants to kick the shit out of her. It's funny as fuck to watch, but she better not. I want both of them nice and intact for when I get my turn to play. A big part of this racket is the waiting. Sometimes, you just have to sit tight, like I'm doing right now. Not much I can do until they've crawled inside their tent for the night. Sure, I keep myself on the move just so they don't find me, but you do kind of run out of things to watch. You've seen one sweaty college girl piss in the woods, you've seen 'em all. The real fun comes in the middle of the night when they're passed out from bitching at each other. That's when I pop right on into their tents and, before they know it, they're mine. Sometimes, I knife them right away. Other times, I like to keep them alive, keep them lucid. Their screams turn me on. There they go. The fire's out now and they're crawling into the last place they'll ever sleep. I'll wait a few more hours, and then.... What the fuck? What is that? It sounds like.... Who... or what... the fuck is stomping around at this hour? If it's some kind of bear, I'm fucked. It'll wake those bitches up and then I'll have to wait a whole other day and night. I swear to God, sometimes I just.... No.... That's not a bear. That's not…. What the fuck is it? It's standing on two legs. It looks like a man, but.... God damn, that thing is big! I've never seen anything like it before. Its eyes…. It doesn't seem to know I'm here. But it sees the tent. It's not even stopping, like that tent doesn't even matter. Fabric tears. The girls are awake. I can hear them screaming. That... thing... it's roaring! Bellowing! It grabs the little blonde one and lifts her high in the air. She's kicking and flailing, but she's no match. It doesn't want her. The creature throws her back down. I hear her bones shatter and she goes quiet. The brunette is stunned. She scrambles to her feet but she's not fast enough. I watch, paralyzed, as it drags her off into the darkness. I can't see her anymore, but I can still hear her screams and cries for help. They start to change. I’ve heard screams like that. I can tell she's not being dragged anymore. I can tell she's being... used. I'm shaking. I can't believe what I've seen. I'm never coming back here again. Category:Cryptids Category:Nature Category:Jdeschene Category:Videos